1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male terminal fitting to be secured to an end of an electric wire for connection purposes and to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general construction of a male terminal fitting of this kind is illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 10. A tab portion b is formed at a leading end of a barrel portion "a" formed by bending a metal plate and to be tightly secured to an end of an electric wire.
The tab portion b fulfils its connecting function by being inserted and tightly held in a mating female terminal fitting, and the width and thickness thereof are specified. On the other hand, in pursuit of easy workability, the base metal plate preferably has a smaller thickness provided that the necessary strength is assured.
Thus, the tab portion b has been conventionally formed by folding back opposite lateral ends of the base metal, i.e., by means of folding, to obtain the necessary thickness.
However, the formation of the tab portion b by merely folding back the base metal plate may, in some cases, necessitate the use of a base metal plate which is thicker than necessary in order to obtain the specified thickness of the tab portion b.
For example, let it be assumed that a base metal plate having a thickness of 0.25 mm has a sufficient strength and the specified thickness of the tab portion is 0.64 mm. If the tab portion is formed of the base metal plate having a thickness of 0.25 mm by means of folding, the thickness of the formed tab portion b is 0.25.times.2=0.5 mm, which falls short of the specified thickness. Thus, the base metal having a thickness of 0.3 or 0.32 mm needs to be used.
This leads to the fabrication of a male terminal fitting which is heavier and costlier than necessary.